


Professors Padfoot and Mooney

by TheLittleLostTimeLord, Wolfstarforever (TheLittleLostTimeLord)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts, M/M, Professors, Remus is still teaching, Teachers, Teaching, Triwizard Tournament, UA, Universe Alteration, co-teachers, co-teaching, so is Sirius, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/Wolfstarforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Petrificus Totalus!” Hermione shouted at a spot on the grass a few feet away then she rushed over to it and scooped up a petrified rat, Peter. “I’ve got him Harry! He can’t escape now!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They caught Peter at the end of book 3 and proved Sirius's innocence. Remus and Sirius now co-teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. And Moody is the ministry assigned security officer. </p><p>Inspired by  <a href="http://wolfstarforever.tumblr.com/post/71668334737/queermarauders-hey-wait-i-still-want-to-talk#notes">this post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Professors Padfoot and Mooney

“Petrificus Totalus!” Hermione shouted at a spot on the grass a few feet away then she rushed over to it and scooped up a petrified rat, Peter. “I’ve got him Harry! He can’t escape now!”

-_-_-_-_-

            “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore announced at the start of term feast the next fall. “Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yoyos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in M. Filch’s office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever I’d like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.”

Harry sighed unhappily; Sirius had promised to send his permission slip signed, but he hadn’t. Harry figured he’d been too excited about being free and forgotten. He should have reminded him.

“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be held this year.” Dumbledore continued.

            “What?” Harry gasped. He looked around at the other members of the Gryffindor team, who seemed too shocked and appalled to even speak.

            “This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-”

            Before Dumbledore could finish the doors to the Great Hall banged open revealing a man shrouded in a black cloak, leaning on a long staff. Everybody turned to look at the newcomer. He lowered his hood as he stepped inside the Hall, revealing a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers’ table. His staff issuing a dull clunk with every step. His face was mangled and scared. Part of his nose was missing and one of his eyes had been replaced with one that never stopped moving within its coin-like border.

            “I’d like you all to offer a warm welcome to our new security officer, Auror Moody.” It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

 "Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination. Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome.

            “As I was saying-” Before Dumbledore could explain exactly what he was saying, another set of footsteps were heard entering the Hall and the students all turned to face the entrance once more. Remus Lupin entered smiling. He waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            “What’s he doing here? He’s a werewolf!” Draco objected loudly, as Remus explained to Dumbledore, at a volume the students could not hear, why he was late.

            “That he is.” Dumbledore agreed. Remus looked uncomfortable, but was trying not to show it. “However, he poses no danger to the wellbeing of anyone and is, perhaps, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I’ve found in years. Professor Lupin and Professor Black will be sharing the job as Defense teacher, alternating days, eliminating the problem of the full moon. Professor Black is, at the moment, resolving a situation with Peeves.” The students clapped loudly, save some from the Slytherin table.

            “Black? Do you think he means Sirius?” Harry asked hopefully.

            “He must, who else would Lupin agree to co-teach with?” Hermione smiled.

            “This year’s gunna be bloody amazing.” Ron smiled widely.

            Eventually Dumbledore got to explain what the Triwizard Tournament was and what it meant for Hogwarts and everyone was dismissed to their dorms. The first years were dead on their feet with pure exhaustion from the late hour and the excitement of the day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn’t follow Percy up to the tower, immediately. Instead they went to greet Lupin.

            “I’m so glad you’re teaching again.” Hermione greeted.

            “I am too. It was a hell of a fight convincing the Ministry to let me stay, especially when our solution to the full moon is a man that they thought guilty of horrendous crimes until last June.”

            “Sirius’s really going to be teaching?” Harry asked hopefully.

            “Yes, we meant to write, Harry, but this summer was exhausting. First there was the court case for Sirius, then it was that appeal for my-and his-job, then we had to start preparing for the Triwizard Tournament and then it was today. Sirius has been chasing Peeves all day, so he probably won’t be making a surprise visit before you three go to bed, which should be soon. You have Defense first tomorrow. And you don’t want to miss a second of Sirius’s first day. Trust me. It should be interesting.” Lupin winked playfully and ushered the three of them out of the Hall.

            They parted ways. Lupin going to the teachers’ quarters and the trio headed to Gryffindor tower. McGonagall greeted them, or rather she was going out as they were going in. She’d gone to check on the first years.

            “Mr. Potter, I’m sure you’ll be glad to hear that I received assigned permission slip for Hogsmeade visits from you’re godfather. Now up to bed, the three of you.”

            The trio obeyed and headed to bed, knowing the next morning would be very interesting.

            Lupin pulled on his pajamas and curled into bed next to an already sleeping Sirius. He wrapped his arm around him and closed his eyes.


End file.
